the new revengers 2
by 8BITScorpion
Summary: ASIMOV IS BACK AND HE WANTS TO GET REVENGE so jet and nick fury have to stop him!


the new revengers 2 return of asimov

asimov woke up after being shooted and killed by his wife and spike bebob "huh where am i" said asimov and then zombies walked up and made asimovs corpse fall to bits HE TRIED TO WAKE UP FROM NIGHTMARE BUT HE WAS LIKE STUCK "shit NOOOOOOO" said asimov as was stuck in nightmare as his zombies was eating him and he woke up from neighbors playing loud music "NOW WHEN I OPEN MY EYES THE NIGHTMARE WAS ME" said asimov then he turned on tv "i know katerine my dum wife died but what bout spike" them news comed on "spiks dead" said news "shit who will i get revenge" said asimov and then he look at computer and it said radical ed hacked him then he did evil laugh and grabbed magic cloak

jet watches big bonty

jet was bored then turned on tv "BRAKING NEWS WANTED BOUNTY MAN ASIMOV IS BACK TO LIFE WE WILL INTERVIEW AMIGO"

interview

"hi i want to get revenge on spike but hes dead SO ILL KILL SOMEONE CLOSE TO HIM" said asimov "k" said anime man and the interview was over then jet looked at ed who was sleepimg and looked at mirtor "SHIT NO IS NOT US RIGHT!" and scary music played

asimov lair

one of goons walked up to asimov "hi asimov i know who it is that spike wants to protect" said goon "who" said asimov "spike loves edward and dosent want her to be bad" then asimov said "THX GOON" and did evil laugh "NOW MY DARK PURPOSE WILL BE FULFILLED AND THE LAST OF THE SPIKES FRENDS WILL DIIIIIIIIIE" then asimov grabbed bottle n shakes it n said "in the dark of the night i was twisting and turning. and the nightmare i had was as bad as can be! it scared me out of my wits a corpse falling to bits" said asimov while he was hopping all chopped up "then i opened my eyes and the nightmare WAS ME" then asimov got up "i was once the most stoned man in all space" "when my wife betrayed me she made a mistake!" "my curse made spike and her pay" "BUT ONE LITTLE GIRL GOT AWAY" "little ed beware asimovs awaaaaake!" then all of asimovs goons said "IN THE DARK OF THE NIGHT EVIL WILL FIND HER! IN THE DARK OF THE NIGHT JUST BEFORE DAWN!" asimov said "revenge will be sweet WHEN THE CURSE IS COMPLETE" everyone aaid "in the dark of the night" then asimov said "SHE'LL BE GONE" "i can feel my powers slowly returning tie my sash and a dash of colenge for that spell! as the pieces fall into place I'LL SEE HER CRAWL INTO PLACE! DO LED ED UR HED FAREWEEEEELLLL" goons said "in the dark of the night terror will strike her!" asimob said "TERRORS THE LEAST I CAN DO" goons said "in the dark of the night evil will brew!" asimov said "soooon she will feeeellll her noghtmares r reeeeeaaaaalll! in the dark of the night SHELL BE THROOUGH" goons said "in the dark of the night evil will find her!" then goon with sunglasses said "find her!" "in the dark of the night terror comes true doom her!"" asimov said "my dear its a siiiign" then every1 said "ITS THE END OF THE LIIIIINE" everyone said "IN THE DARK OF THE NIGHT IN THE DARK OF THE NIGHT IN THE DARK OF THE NIGHT" asimov said "COME MY GOONS RISE FOR UR BOSS LET UR EVIL SHIIINE! find her mow YES FLY EVEN FASTEEEER" everyome said "in the dark of the night in the dark iof the noght in the dark of the night" asimov shouted "SHELL BE MIIIIIIIIIIINE" and lightning flashed

asimov raids ship

jet was driving ship and putted ed to sleep "i wont let spilukes death be vain" but then asimov broke into ship "GO GET MY MEN" shotted asimov and his goons jumped in "VERY WELL JET IT-" but asimov was interupted and jet shot all his goons in face with shotgun and they sied so he threw there bodys out of the ship "SHIET" said asimov then he said "o well FIGHT ME LIKE MAN" and jet punch him but asimov dodged and tryed punching him but jet missed then asimov while bleeding PICKED UP ED "HAH IM BEAT U" said asimov and he put eds bed in her ship and then he said "ILL KILL HER IN 1 DAY" "SHIT NOOO" said jet and he tried jumping on other ship but asimov shut door on jet "shiiiiit" said jet

jet is sad

jet was very sad and jet called nick fury "yo nick asimov is back" said jet "yea ik so what" said nick fury "HE KIDNAPED EDWARD" "ew i dont like twilighr" said nick and he hanged up so jet called nick fury again "NO NOT EDWARD FROM TWILIGHT EDWARD FROM COWBOY BEBOP" jet shouted "oh the girl that spike protect" "yea" "and asimovs bounty is $200 nick" "well if i save her give me 10% of asimov bounty" "ok" said jet

jet and nick fury attack asimov

asimov was in his ship "la la la" he was singing "but boss why dont u kill her now so the dumasses cant save her" said goon "no i wont idoit becuse if i do that i wont be able to have epic battle" but then JET N NICK FURY jumped in ship but fell off "SHIIIIIT" they said

jet talk to the fortune teller

"were is asimov" jet said to native american fortune teller "in space" "oh ok" said jet and he and nick got on rovkey boots and flyed in space THEN SMASHED ASIMOVS WINFOW AND JUMPED IN

jet and nick fury vs asimov

asimov put the bloody eye on "AHHHH IM GONNA ENJOY THIS" said asimov but then jet KICKED HIM "U IDIOT YOU WEAKEN URSELF" shouted jet "GRAHHHHH DONT CALL ME IDIOT" shouted asimov and he kicked jet then tried ripping his hert out BUT THEN NICK FURY THREW HIS EYEPATCH AT ASIMOVS EYE "GRAHHH GOONS FIGHT THEM WHILE I TAKE THIS OF" shouyed asimov and his goons walked out but then jet kicked all the goons to the floor and they died THEN ASIMOV RIPPED OFF EYEPATCH "HAHAHAH WHAT U FO NOW" shouted asimov "ITS A GOOD THING I ALWAYS CARRY TO EYEPATCHES" said nick fury and he threw another eyepatch at asimov "QUICK QUICK SHOOT HIM" then jet grabbed pistol AND SHOOTED ASIMOV IN HEAD THREE TIMES "OW" said asimov "NOOOO BOSS" said goon but then asimov died and then goons died with asimov like it was a beat em up video game "ur safe ed" said jet and he picked up ed then nick picked up asimovs body for bounty

ship

ed was still sleeping "how she never wake up" said jet BUT THEN ASIMOV GOT UP "I SOLD MY SOUL TO FIGHT YOU AGAIN" shotted asimov and he fighted them both again "O SHIT" said jet and ASIMOV HAD MAGIC BOTTLE but jet grabbed magic bottlr AND HIT ASIMOVS FACE WITH IT then he turned into skeleton and jet shot him and skeleton exploded "SHIT THIS IS THE SECOND TIME I CANT GET BOUNTY" shotted nick fury "lol" said jet "FUUUUUCK" said nick and he jumpef out of ship flying to ground and landed into water "CURSE U JEEEEEEEET I LIKED SPIKE MOOOOOOORE" shouted nick fury

the end and they live happily ever after except for nick fury cus he got no bounty n except for asimov cus hes dead


End file.
